When Nations Become Children
by Zheawesomest
Summary: Uh, this is just me doing random shit basicallly. I'll choose two or three random or shipped nations and make one of them a child and the other has to take care of them. Uh, if you want to comment pairings or just two nations feel free to. Also if you comment, if you want a specific one to be the child write Chibi! before it like Chibi!Canada and Russia, Ukraine and China.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little FYI; The reason they are children, are because the Ancients got bored and decided to mess with people.

* * *

A little child in a blanket, wrapped like a burrito was left on the large Russian's doorstep. The doorbell rang and the brunette Italian ran away. When the warm man left the child he started crying, very quietly. Which was as loud as he possibly could. Which wasn't really loud.  
China's ears perk at the noise and he silently leaves his sleeping Russian lover and goes downstairs. "You heard it too?" Ukraine whispers a head of Yao and closer to the door. "Shi, I don't think Vanya did though-aru. It sounds like a child." Yao whispers and Yekaterina nods as Yao quickly walks to the door. The door is quickly flung open and when Yao notices the bundle on the steps he picks it up and Yekaterina shuts the door quickly and quietly.  
Sadly, that did not stop the Russian from wakening at the sudden cold. He grabs his metal pipe and walks to the front hall as Yao is shushing the young child. Russia does not notice the child and walks over to the pair with a dark aura and a scary-happy smile. "Who opened the door?" He asks at his normal voice, a trail of Kols escape his mouth afterwards. "It was me, there was a child outside-aru. " Yao states, glaring at the younger nation lightly. "Yao, we've spoken about this." Ivan says scary-sweetly , tapping Yao's nose with his pipe, "You do not open the door at night." He states, reminding the older nation. "брат, the child could've died. " Yekaterina says, trying to reason with her brother. "And there is no arguin-aru." China states and walks to the kitchen.  
He sets the young child on the counter and takes off the blankets, revealing a large maple leaf hoodie completely engulfing him. "Why is he wearing Matvey's hoodie?" Katya asks walking to Yao, and looks at the front of the hoodie. "Yeah, it's Matvey's." Katya states, then looks at the child and notices something. "Uh, I have to make a call." Katya says and almost leaves the kitchen but her brother stops her. "Nyet. You are not allowed to leave. If you must call someone, the land line is in here." He states and Katya nods, knowing her brother was serious. She picks up the land line and calls a certain Europeans number. "Bonjour~ Why am I getting called at 3 am?" France's voice rings out through the phone. "Uh, what did Matvey look like when he was a child? Like when you found him?" Katya asks, looking at the baby and both men look at her curiously. Matvey, Matthew, Canada, was fully grown and not a child. " Much like he does today but his face was chubbier and his eyes were a more vibrant violet and he was a lot more nervous and afraid and he had hair nearly the same length as mine. " France explains, matching the child in front of them exactly. "Thank you, goodbye." Katya says and hangs up before the Frenchman could as why she wanted to know. "That's Matvey. I have no idea how he got like that, but that's Matvey as a child. " Katya says, then the small child wakes up. He looks at everyone around him and starts to shake, tears well up in his eyes and he hides in the giant hoodie.  
After they had coaxed him out of the hoodie, he absolutely refused to let go of a certain Russian, making him very not happy. "Vanya, it's sweet." Yao says as Matthew clings onto Ivan's leg. "Yao, take the child away." Ivan growls, and Matthew whines really quietly and runs away, disappearing. Before Ivan could say anything he gets hit on the head with a wok. "What was that for?!" He shouts at the Chinese man angrily. "Mǎ xiū had a lot of abandonment in his childhood." Yao states, pouting slightly. "So? A lot of nations grew up alone." Ivan retorts, still curious as to why he was hit. "Vanya, he probably has all his memories as a child, at least 6 people abandoned him and everyone else ignored him! He was completely alone and no one could remember him, he didn't grow up with his native people since even they forgot about him, he grew up in the tundra alone." Yao states sternly, trying to get his point across to his lover. Which was hard. "Vanya, we know who he is, we remember him. He's probably ecstatic, but if he thinks we don't want him around, then he'll become sad and alone." Yao adds, trying to get the Russian to understand. "How much more of this lecture do you have? Because if you have more than that I'm going to find him." Ivan states and Yao pretends to ignore what Ivan said. "Mǎ xiū is not one to express his emotions. Even if he's happy outward, means nothing. He could be on the verge of-" Ivan shoves a piece of bread into Yao's mouth and left the kitchen in search of the blond child.  
He found the child outside, cuddled against a polar bear cub. Ivan went to Matthew, ignoring the growl from the bear cub, and picked both up. He brought both the animal and the young boy back to the house and laid them on the couch. Well tried to. Matthew refused to let go of Ivan's scarf. Ivan tried to pry Matthew's hand from his scarf. Sadly he failed.  
He ended up allowing Matthew to continue to cling to it when he went to sleep. (So Matthew slept in the same bed). China slept in a guest room. Matthew let go of the scarf sometime in the night. Ivan noticed this in the morning and got up and went to leave but something attached to his leg. "Please don't leave!" Matthew asks, clinging to the larger mans leg with all his might. "Uh, I- I was just going down for breakfast." Russia says, but the child does not let go. He sighs and walks downstairs, taking extra caution not to harm the child. He walks into the kitchen, ignoring his сесрта and Yao and gets a cup of coffee. "Uh, why is Matvey-" "He thought I was leaving so he clung to me." Ivan explains. "That's adorable. I need a picture." Katya says pulling out her phone and snapping pictures of a pouting Matthew clinging to the Russian like his life depends on it, and a glaring Russia. Then the polar bear cub from before walks into the kitchen and paws lightly at Matthews face. The small Canadian giggled. "Kumajirou." He says, pawing at the bear. Kumajirou somehow giggles then climbs onto the counter. Matthew detaches himself from Ivan's leg. Kumajirou pulls the Canadian up onto the counter with the bear. "What are they doing-aru?" Yao asks, raising an eyebrow at the pair. Russia shrugs then feels something climbing up his back. He tensed as the bear and the small child climbed onto his shoulders then stood up and rested their hands (front paws) against his head. "I don't think we'll fit." Matthew says, and Kumajirou shakes his head. Then says something in french and Matthew nods. Kumajirou climbs onto Russia's head and Canada crawls over him and lays across the bear so they're in a cross on Russia's head, with Canada's face in front of Russia's. Ukraine captures more picture while Russia just stares at the face in front of him. China laughs at the sight. "He is a very active child-aru." China states. "Da, he is. Matvey, can you get off of my head?" Russia asks, acting calmer than he was. He did not like people or creatures on his head. Matthew kisses Russia's forehead then he and Kumajirou hopped off and ran away. Everyone was silent. Ukraine because she was sending the pictures to Lizzi, Russia because he was still shocked by the kiss -than again he shouldn't, the kid was raised by france originally- and China because he was trying to catch his breath. "I need vodka." Russia states, grabbing a bottle from the fridge. The doorbell rings and Yao goes to see who it is. He opens the door and stares wide eyed at someone he thought he'd never see before. Well several someones. "Yao, who's at the door?" Ukraine, walking over with her brother's vodka and the Russian following with a pout. "Uh, may I help you?" Yao asks, ignoring the others. The brunette in front of him smiles sweetly. "Yes, do you know where a small blond child is?" The lady asks politely. "Why do you need to know? " Ivan asks, not seeing the two other women and two men behind the brunette. However, Yao looks curiously at the seen. Roman Empire, and Germania tied up with Ancient Egypt and Ancient Greece glaring down at them. "It's a long story." Brittania says then Matthew comes over and jumps to hang onto Yao's over-sized sleeves. Brittania mumbles some words in a language unknown to everyone there then there is a flash of light and Matthew is lying on the floor, trying desperately to cover himself with his hoodie. He turned bright red and started stuttering out nonsense. Everyone just stared at the blushing blond which only made him more uncomfortable. China's the first one to snap out of it and covers Matthew with a coat (not russia's) that was hanging nearby. "Sorry!" Brittania says before she and the other ancients disappear.

* * *

I couldn't think of how to end it sooooo, here ya go. 


	2. Chapter 2

Requested by autumnkitten25

* * *

A small bundle of red and white blankets and a child was left on the doorstep of a certain Norwegian. The blond man leaving the child knocks lightly and bolts, ready to murder the Italian who had put him up to it. The child shifts at the sound and starts moving its arms and legs all over the place, causing the blankets to come unwrapped. Once the blankets were not on him but surrounding him, the blond child stopped moving and was silent and still for a few seconds. Then starts crying loudly.

Norway cracked open his eyes when he heard the knock but after a minute of silence decides it was the wind and tries to go back to sleep. After another minute loud crying reaches his ears. Lukas's eyes snap open and he gets out of his bed, exiting his room, walking down the hall, almost hitting a very sleepy Iceland who was stumbling out of his own room. "Who's crying?" Emil mumbles, eyes refusing to open entirely. "A child probably." Lukas states and goes down the stairs, following the sound of the crying. He opens his front door and immediately closes it, going back upstairs and to his room. "Who was it?" Emil asks but Lukas ignores him and goes back to bed.

Emil looks after his brother curiously then goes downstairs in his puffin onesie and opens the door, seeing a baby who looked strangely like Denmark. Emil picks up the loudly crying baby who quiets down somewhat when he's picked up but continues to sniffle. Emil shuts the door and goes to the living room, since it's the warmest room in the house. Emil sits in a chair and rocks the baby slightly, not actually knowing how to take care of a child.

Lukas listens for a bit, waiting for the sound of Iceland's door shutting, but only hears the shutting of the front door. Lukas grumbles slightly and gets up, and goes downstairs. He walks to the living room since thats the room he'd assume his brother would take the child Denmark. Lukas walks in silently and stands behind Emil, "You really don't know how to take care of a child do you?" Lukas asks causing Emil to jump slightly, then look away embarrassed. Lukas sighs and takes the baby from Emil. Lukas walks to the kitchen and sets the child gently on the counter and quickly prepares a drink for the Denmark baby.

"Wow. You're really motherly. But why didn't you want the baby?" Emil asks, leaning in the kitchen doorway. "Because, I really didn't want to deal with Denmark as a baby. I've dealt with him when he was an adolescent, more than enough experience." Norway says monotonously and hands Matthias a baby bottle that he had for some reason and the Dane started greedily drinking the liquid inside. "Was I ever like this?" Emil asks, looking at the Dane who only stopped drinking to burp. "Thankfully not." Lukas says, leaning against the wall by Emil, watching the Dane as well.

Matthias finished the bottle and dropped it to the floor, then started crying loudly. Lukas walks over and picks up the bottle then washes it off. He refills it and goes back over to the child Dane and gives it back but Matthias no longer holds any interest in the bottle and grabs onto Lukas's arm. Lukas sets the bottle on the counter, as far away from the Dane as possible. Matthias moves his grip to Lukas's now free hand and starts looking at it with interest and simply playing around with it. Bending the fingers, tracing lines, tracing scars, measuring hand sizes, things like that. "So, why is Denmark a baby?" Iceland asks, watching the pair curiously. Lukas turns his head but lets the Dane continue to play with his hands. "Magic. Old Magic. That's about all I know." Lukas says, shrugging and Matthias soon lost interest in the hands and went to get his bottle.

(Norway and Iceland getting dressed)

"So, you haven't found anything that would tell us why or how long Denmark is going to be a baby?" Emil asks from the living room as he burps the baby Dane. Lukas was in the TV room, looking over his magic books that he kept in a compartment under the floor boards. "Why? No. How long? Kinda." Lukas says, reading through an ancient spell to turn Nations into Babies (as punishment). "It says the spell can last from 2 days to a month." Lukas says, leaving out the part where if the nation wasn't changed back in a month, he would stay a baby forever. "That's good right? Matthias will be back to his old self in a few days?" Emil asks, still burping the Dane. "Somewhat." Lukas says, and Emil goes into the TV room. "What do you mean somewhat?" Emil asks, sitting down on the couch, setting the baby on the floor so he could crawl around. "Well, if he doesn't change back in a month, we're stuck with him as a baby." Lukas says, then continues searching for the reversal spell. Lukas finds it in a completely different book as well as the spell to change nations into babies, and a timer on the change so they will change back at a certain time. Lukas quickly writes down the ingredients needed for the spell and hands the list to Emil. "Go get these for me." He orders and puts away all but the one spell book away. Emil mutters something but leaves after changing into a clean shirt.

Norway put the spell book up high and away from the touchy baby. It would probably take Emil several hours to get the supplies, meaning he'd be alone with the Dane for that time. "Moder." Matthias says and tries to walk over to the Norwegian but trips and starts to cry. Lukas sits silently as Matthias's cries get louder and louder. Norway sighs and walks over to the baby, picking him up and rocking him while shushing him. Matthias soon falls into sleep, clinging onto the Norwegian tightly.

Emil comes back an hour or two later to find Lukas sitting on the ground, leafing through a magic book and the Dane on his shoulder, sleeping and holding himself up because Lukas sure as hell wasnt. "Shouldn't you be supporting him? Isn't it dangerous to just leave him hanging like that?" Emil asks, walking into the room and setting the bag down by Lukas. "Doesn't really matter," Lukas says, looking through the bag, "he's been dropped on his head enough that it wouldn't bother him." Lukas pulls out half of the ingredients he asked Emil to get and puts the rest aside. He draws a symbol on the floor and writes runes where needed and enochian where it's needed in chalk. Lukas places the ingredients in the correct places then goes into the bag and takes out the other things, placing them where needed but drawing a circle around each. Then joins the bordering ingredients together with a circle around the symbol. "Here." Lukas says, handing Iceland a piece of paper then setting Denmark in the middle of the symbol. "Read it out as I speak" Lukas says and holds out one of his hands "and take my hand with yours the same." Lukas adds and Emil takes Norway's right hand with his right, and reads out the words on the paper as Lukas speaks. Soon enough Matthias changed back to human with poof of smoke. "I'll go get him some clothes." Emil mumbles and quickly leaves.

(In the morning)

Rome grumbles as he's forced to go up and knock on Norway's door to change the baby back to normal. Norway opens it and before Rome opens his mouth, grabs the Roman's hand and transfers magical energy to the ancient nation and shuts the door. Rome squeaked as he felt the familiar feeling in his arm as something that hasn't happened in a long time happened to the once great nation.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittania groans when she sees a baby Rome. "He's going to be more trouble than he's worth." Germania mumbles, "Give him to his kids." Ancient Greece says and Ancient Egypt nods in agreement. "I agree." Brittania says and mumbles some words and Rome disappears from the woman's arms.

Romano grumbles as he hears someone crying. "Feli, are you crying again?" Lovino asks, opening his eyes and turning over to face his brother. "No, it's coming from outside." Feliciano whispers, eyes also open. Lovino grumbles some more and gets out of bed.

"Who the hell would be outside at this fucking time?" Lovino growls out as he walks down the stairs. "Maybe it's a burglar who stubbed his toe." Feliciano whispers, walking behind his elder brother. Lovino shrugs and the pair reaches the door. "You want to open it Fratello?" Lovino asks, looking over to his brother. "You're older." Feliciano says, smiling. Lovino grumbles and opens the door quickly.

"A babino." Feliciano whispers, peaking over Lovino's shoulder. Lovino bent down and picked up the small crying baby. He shut the door and took the babino to the living room, rocking it as he did so. Calming the child a bit. Lovino sat down and rocked the babino while humming an old lullaby. This calmed him more and the babino stopped crying.

"Wow, you're really good with children fratello." Feliciano whispers and Lovino shrugs "I have to be good at something." He whispers at an almost inaudible level. Feliciano opens his mouth to say something -object to the statement probably- when a knock sounded at the door. "Go see who it is." Lovino orders as he starts calming the loudly crying child again.

Feliciano gets up and goes to the door, quickly opening it to shout at the person who would make so much noise in the middle of the night. Instead, he found an empty doorway and a note taped to the door. Feliciano took the note and read it as he shut the door and went back to his brother. "D _ear Italy brothers, the baby that you are currently caring for is The Roman Empire. You knew him as 'Grandpa Rome'. Surprise! Hope you have fun with him"_ The note didn't say who it was from, but the fact that is was signed in hieroglyphics might have given away who it might be.

"Uh, Fratello? I know who the baby is." Feliciano says, smiling and going over to him, sitting on the couch again. "So, who is it?" Lovino asks, holding the sleeping baby gently but firmly. "Grandpa." Feliciano says and Lovino freezes for a second, then confusion spread on his face then he looked down at the baby in his arms and noticed all the similarities to his grandfather. Who always favoured Feliciano. "Great. How do we reverse it and send him away forever?" Lovino asks, and Feliciano gave him an 'are you serious look?' then said "Fratello, don't be mean. Let's take care of grandpa and when he's all better we can ask him everything." Lovino grumbles but nods. "You're taking care of him." Lovino says, looking at his brother with a 'don't try to argue' glare. "But you're so much better with children than I am." Obviously Feliciano didn't get the meaning behind the glare. "Feli, you're taking care of him and thats final. If you have a problem with him, call me or your dearest German. Don't care." Lovino says and takes the child upstairs and puts him in an old nursery they had for some bizarre reason.

Feliciano sighs and goes up to the nursery when Lovino went to sleep, in his own locked room. Feliciano giggles when he see his brothers black tank top in the clutches of baby Rome. "Guess you wouldn't let go of him." Feli whispers and pokes the sleeping child lightly. Rome shifts so the black tank top covered the area that Feliciano had touched. "hehe, wonder if I was this cute as a babino." Feliciano murmurs then goes to his own room to sleep.

***Time Skip to Morning***

Feliciano walks into the nursery around 11 am and found it empty. Feliciano stared at the empty room for a bit the went downstairs. "Feli, you have to wake up earlier, or have the babino in your room." Lovino says, cooking breakfast. "I thought you said you weren't taking care of grandpa." Feliciano says, stumbling into the kitchen sleepily. "I'm not. I just like my sleep." Lovino mutters, slipping the eggs onto a plate.

"I wonder if we were as cute as he is." Feliciano says, holding the Roman Empire close to his chest. "You probably were. Ask Hungary or Austria." Lovino says, shrugging and putting another egg in the pan and grabbing a jar of jam from the fridge and setting it on the table, putting two plates by it. One that had the cooked egg on it. He put a bread roll on both plates then went back to the frying pan. Grabbing it off the stove and going over to the table, slipping the egg onto the plate without the egg. "Breakfast." Lovino says and puts the pan in the sink.

"I'm sure you were a cute babino as well fratello." Feliciano says, sitting down with the baby on his lap. "Shut up and eat." Lovino grumbles and sits down opposite to his brother. "Should I go buy baby food later?" Feliciano asks, sharing a bit of his roll with the baby Rome. "Only buy enough for the day, as in three jars." Lovino orders and continues eating. Feliciano nods happily and continues eating his food.

****Time skip to middle of the night because boredom****

Lovino grumbles as he's awakened by loud crying. He gets up and goes to his brothers room. "Feli!" Lovino shouts, but his brother soundly sleeps. Lovino grumbles and shakes his brother who continues to sleep. "You're kidding me." Lovino mumbles and goes into the nursery, going over to the crib. "You're going to die under my brothers care." Lovino mumbles, poking the crying baby's cheek with his finger which was quickly grabbed. Baby Rome starts sucking on it and fell back asleep. "What the hell?! Why were you even crying?! Let go of my finger!" Lovino shouts, which doesn't wake either his brother or the baby who holds Lovinos finger tightly. "I'm not going to stand here for seven hours." Lovino mutter and picks up the baby, walking back to his own room and fell asleep with the baby in his own bed since it was apparent he wouldn't win a battle of strength with his grandfather. Even if he was a baby.

***MORNING***

Lovino for once slept past 7, which was the time he normally got up (Thanks to Spain). A fully grown, nude, Rome laid propped up on his elbow beside his sleeping grandson. "Grandpa!' Feliciano shouts and tackles his grandfather. "Shh, your brothers still sleeping." Rome says, putting a finger to his lips and Feliciano sat on the side of his grandfather that Lovino wasn't on, and looked at his peacefully sleeping brother. "Were we cute Babinos Grandpa?" Feliciano asks and Rome chuckles. "You were both you were both with me, you didn't speak and Lovino only said three words, two of which I did not understand. I did not understand. 'Io sono Rome' " Rome says, smiling over at his still sleeping Grandson who shifted but didn't wake. " 'Io sono Rome?' I am Rome. It's Italian." Feliciano says happily. Grandpa chuckles "Plotting to surpass me since he was a baby." Rome says, chuckling a bit more. "Ah, I should probably go. Lovi doesn't really like me." Rome says, chuckling and Feliciano pouts. "You have to?" He whines but Rome just smiles and gets out of the bed, taking one of the unused blankets and tying it around his waist before getting a sheet from the linen closest and making a Toga quickly then saying goodbye to both his awake and asleep grandsons with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

So, quick ending yada yada. Feel free to request nations in chapters. If you want a specific one Chibi write 'Chibi!' before it and tell me the relationship between the other nations.


	4. Chapter 4

A baby wrapped in a French flag is placed on the englishmans doorstep. A few quick knocks at the lady clad in black runs away.

"Who the bloody hell knocks at this hour?" Arthur grumbles as he goes to his door and flings it open. And looks at the bundle curiously. He picks it up and unwraps the top part to see the face. "Oh bloody hell." Arthur mumbles, and thinks about whether he should even help the baby. After a bit of debating he decides he can't just leave his detestable enemy outside when it's forecast to rain. As much as he'd love to, that'd be too evil to a baby. Arthur shuts the door and takes the baby to the living room where he sets the french baby gently on the couch.

"I should probably get him some clothes." Arthur mumbles to himself then goes into his attic to look through old clothes to put on the baby.

Francis had other ideas. Once the Brit was gone the 'asleep' baby snapped his eyes into a squint then rolling off the couch. He opens his eyes completely and wanders into the kitchen. Nude. France opened the low down cupboards to see if there was food, obviously there wasn't. After a while of planning, he figures out how to climb onto the counter. He opens all the cupboards, finding no appetizing food.

Arthur grabs one of America's old outfits, after much debate, and goes downstairs to dress the Frenchbaby. When he sees Francis gone he pauses and thinks that maybe it was entirely his imagination. Then he hears clattering from the kitchen. "Oh bloody hell." Arthur's grumbles and runs into the kitchen.

Francis had knocked over some pots that were on the counter on his way to the fridge. He paid no attention to the dishes, and continued to crawl to the fridge. The one place there was sure to be some edible food.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!" Arthur shouts and Francis stops crawling. "Laba da ba goo" Francis says and Arthur face palms, of course the baby couldn't talk! Arthur sighs and walks over to the baby, picking him up.

He sets the naked child back on the couch then grabs the outfit he had discarded in his fit of rage. After a bit of struggling, he managed to get the reluctant baby dressed.

Arthur goes into the kitchen and looks for something to give the baby to eat. He settles on cereal and walks back into the sitting room, handing Francis the box which the Frenchman graciously accepts.

Arthur goes into his basement and starts looking through his books, trying to figure out why the stupid Frenchman was now a baby. "Why aren't there any books on age reversion?" Arthur mutters angrily and continues to look through magic books. After a while, there were books strewn everywhere and the bookshelves were empty. "Bloody Hell." Arthur mutters and goes upstairs.

Finding the baby France, once again naked, and prancing around the sitting room/office. "you're not making this easy are you?" Arthur mutters, glaring at the baby. Francis whines and hinds under Arthurs desk. "Get out from under there you git!" Arthur shouts ad walks around and peers under the desk, only catching a glimpse of Francis's butt as the frenchman climbs away under the 6 inch high space between part of the desk and the floor. "Francis!" Arthur shouts and walks around the desk and picks up the frenchbaby. Francis squirmed out of his grip and climbed around the Brit's body. "Have you any idea how much I am trying not to murder you" Arthur growls, dark aura emitting from the brit.

France, with perfect common sense, got off the brit and hid under the chair. "Francis Bonnefoy! Get your arse out from under there!" Arthur orders, crouching down beside the chair. "Labba mama jagga!" Baby France says, then Arthur could hear crying. Arthur grumbles and fishes Francis out from under the chair. He rocks the frenchbaby gently, hushing him. "You're going to be a handful aren't you?" England asks and France giggles happily. "I'd prefer taking care of America again than taking care of you." Arthur mutter and goes to the kitchen to heat up some milk. He had to give the Frenchbaby something.

Arthur sighs and sits in his recliner with Francis and decides to end this painful day with something that always brought his spirits up. Doctor Who. Francis sits on Arthurs lap and looks at the Tv with interest and the pilot episode with Nine came on and started playing. "Yapo, quacko,wabbo!" Francis says cheerily giggling and clapping after the episode. "Did you understand a word of that?" Arthur as and the french baby looks at him with confusion.

After a few more episodes, both Europeans and tired and decided to sleep. "You know, maybe you're not the worst thing to happen to me." Arthur mumbles. "Tabba, liri?" Francis asks. "Maybe I'm starting to like you." Arthur says and pats Francis head, and heads upstairs with the Baby to sleep.

Francis cried loudly when Arthur tried to put him in a seperate room or even a separate bed so they slept in one bed. With Baby France taking most of the covers. In the wee hours of the morning, Arthur groggily woke up to an adult nude France clinging to him. "Mon Cher, you're so adorable when you're mad." He mutters in his sleep. "Bloody Hell Francis I will circumcise you this instant if you do not leave." Arthur growls and the Frenchman instantly jumped into a sitting position. "Awww, you do not like me Mon Cher?" Francis asks, pouting. "No, now get out of my bed." Arthur growls, glowering. "That's not what you said last night." France says shaking his finger. "Shut up, and get out of my bed before I call the cops." Arthur growls. Francis bolts quickly.

* * *

Oh God, this is terrible. I am so sorry. Please forgive me :'(. Okay, quick change, please only request them with at least three characters. Two of them can be babies or two can be caretakers. But please no more two people requests. I clearly fail at them.


	5. Chapter 5

A large bundle of blankets containing a baby is placed on the doorstep of the large mansion. The doorbell is rung and the man runs away from the door, into the deep forest. A half asleep America in a Bear onsie opened the door. "Oh cool! A football!" He says and picks it up, ready to throw it when a brit in bluee button up pjs took the bundle from the American. "It's a baby you bloody twat!." Alfred pouts as England insults him. "Shut uppp" He whines "I'm still asleep." Arthur hits his lover over the head and takes the baby further into the house. "You're really that eager to take care of a baby when the last baby that showed up on your doorstep was France?" Alfred asks and Arthur glares at him. And a certain noise comes from the blankets. A very unique noise. "Oh God! It's a Commie baby!" Alfred shouts and hides behind the couch with a shotgun.

"I'm surprised someone was able to get the drop on Russia." Arthur says, removing the blankets from the Kol-ing nation's face. "Go give him to his sister. The Psycho one." Alfred says and Russia starts crying and clinging to the brit. "I don't think he wants to." Arthur says and sits in a rocking chair. Gently rocking back and forth. "We're not really going to take care of the Commie baby are we?" Alfred asks in disbelief. "Alfred. Russia is no longer communist. And it is disrespectful to keep calling him a commie. And yes, we are going to take care of the baby." Arthur says strictly. "Yes Artie." Alfred mumbles and goes to the kitchen to get a bottle for the Russian baby. "Alfred don't you dare poison that bottle or put any of your disgusting carbonated drinks." England says, rocking the peacful sleeping Russia.

Alfred grumbles and pours out what he put in the bottle "We don't have formula." Alfred says, looking through things. "Vod-ka!" Russia baby says happily, pulling on Arthus eyebrows. "Alfred just fill the bottle with vodka." Arthur says, trying to get the Russian's hands out of his eyebrows without pullin them out. Alfred grumbles but goes to his alcohol cupboard and pulls out a bottle of vodka and puts the top of the baby bottle on one of the bottles and walks over to the rocking chair. "Here." Alfred says and baby Russia takes the bottle and happily drinks it. "You sure we can't drop him off with one of his sisters?" Alfred asks, not wanting the Communist baby in his house. "No! Now stop insisting that we do. We will take care of him until this wears off, or we figure out how to reverse it." Arthurs tone left no room to argue. Alfred groans and walks upstairs.

Alfred comes down a few minutes later, actually dressed. "I'm going out. Baby rooms ready." Alfred mumbles and leaves the house. It took a second for Arthur to actually understand what the American had mumbled and was going to call out to the other but when the door shut he decided it was better to go upstairs. Arthur looked around the room Alfred had managed to get set up in a few minutes. It had a book shelf full of little kid books (Dont ask where he got them) a crib with a carasal, and a rocking chair beside the crib. Arthur gently laid the Russian baby in the crib, watching out for any traps Alfred might've set up to get rid of Russia in his weakest moment.

After about an hour Alfred silently comes into the house, putting bags on the table. "Alfred! Where have you been?!" Arthur hiss quietly at the American, having just gotten Russia asleep. "What happened to you?" Alfred whispers back trying not to laugh at the brits appearance. Arthur grumbled then noticed the bags and looked inside. It was all you needed to care for a baby, well all you needed to care for a baby for a few days. Arthur unpacks the bags, looking at each thing curiously, he hadn't needed to take care of a baby (*cough cough* He pushed the baby France memory away *cough*) since, well since he had discovered the new world. "Diapers? Really?" Arthur asks, holding up two of the multiple packets and brands Alfred had gotten. " I think he's past that stage." Arthur says quietly and Alfred shrugged. "I just asked the lady there how to take care of a baby for a few days. She got all this shit." Alfred says shaking his head. Arthur rolls his head and unpacks the formula and baby bottles and sippy cups. Alfred takes the one with a bald eagle on it, he had to by something for himself. "Why do you need a sippy cup?" Arthur asks, looking the american up and down. "You're not going to change into a baby on me are you?" (Ooo, theres an idea) Arthur asks and Alfred shakes his head, "I like sippy cups." He mumbles. then filled one of the ones with a bear on it with vodka and went up to the baby room he had quickly prepared, which was actually their guest room. Russia was once again awake and eagerly took the sippy cup from the American and drank it happily. Arthur came up behind Alfred quietly. Alfred, not knowing anyone who would hear/remember him saying this muttered to himself "He's not too bad when he's small."

* * *

Okay, this is just over 900 words (not including this blurb) but I think it's a cute note to end off on. Also, I'm keeping Russia a baby... for now. Now! I must start on the Hong Kong, Iceland and Seychelles one. I had to do researching shut up! Also I had to switch schools recently and a whole bunch of other shit but I'll try to update before the year is out.


	6. Chapter 6

FYI, I'm doing this one in actual paragraphs so it'll switch whenever someone else talks

* * *

Iceland didn't like being in France. He didn't like being in France without his brothers. The four other Nordic countries had 'encouraged' him to get out and explore by abandoning him with no phone in a remote part of France. Iceland wandered around, grumbling angrily. He walked around, finding he was by a beach. He walked along it, annoyed but kinda glad that no one was around. It meant he had some peace. Maybe his stupid brothers idiotic plan would benefit him. Then he heard crying. And his hopes for peace went down the drain. He continued walking, noticing someone in red amongst the blue sea, holding something close to them. As Iceland got closer he noticed several things. 1, The person was a man. 2, the person was the nation Hong Kong. He had often spotted the Asian at meetings but had never spoken to him. 3,the _thing_ he was holding was a _baby._ Iceland walked over to Hong Kong who was crouched in the water. "Why do you have a child?" Iceland asks monotonously.

Hong Kong looked up and smiled a bit "I found her in the water. And She gets annoyed if I move to far from the ocean." Hong Kong, answering Iceland's unspoken question of _why he was crouching in the water_. Iceland crouched down, not particularly caring that his shoes and pants were getting wet, and took the small child from the Asian. Hong Kong, while shocked, let the other have the child. Iceland noticed the baby had long brown hair, fairly tan skin, and chesnut eyes. He also heard dolphin chirps. He poked his head up and noticed what appeared to be a pod of dolphins as close as they could be to the shore. Iceland stood up, curiously looking at the dolphins before deciding to walk towards them, not really caring how wet he got. "Hey!" Hong Kong says and follows the taller nation. "Where are you going?" Hong Kong asks, walking through the water alongside the other nation.

"The dolphins, they're closer than they should be to the shore." Iceland stated, and walked until the water 3/4 up his torso, not quite covering his boobs. It was up to Hong Kongs chin, which the Nordic found somewhat amusing. The large dolphins came up to the trio, and the baby seemed to want to be around the dolphins. Iceland, making sure she didn't do anything she shouldn't, lets her play with the dolphins to an extent. After a while though, the water becomes very cold, Hong Kong shivering beside him. Iceland didn't know why the other had stuck around after the water had gone below 10 Celsius, as it was obvious uncomfrotable for the warm nation, Iceland was used to cold waters, so it didn't bother him that much. However a the day went by he had figured the baby wouldn't be able to handle the cold temperatures the autumn weather brought. So Iceland turned around swiftly and started walking to the shore, Hong Kong followed quickly. "You're lips are turning blue." Iceland notes the false observation. Hong Kong's lips were still the same colour they always were, Iceland just found it amusing when the other basically ran on the water to get to the dry land, which turned out to be colder than the ocean.

"How are you not freezing?" Hong Kong asks, pulling on his shoes and Iceland shrugs.

"I'm a Nordic country." He states simply. "Where are we?" Iceland inquires.

"South eastern france-ish. We could boat to Italy from here." Hong Kong says with a shrug.

"We're on the other side of the country." Iceland notes. The World Meeting, which both of them had missed, was being held in Paris, in the North of France. Hong kong shrugged and started walking in a direction.

"Come on, theres a small inn this way." Hong Kong says, waving for Iceland to follow. Curiously, and wanting to get inside, Iceland followed with the now sleeping child in his arms. Despite his northern placement, Iceland's body temperature was warmer than his brothers since of his volcanoes. The biggest Volcanic eruption he had in 200 years had slowed earlier this year. Because of his body temperature being similar to that of the more southern nations (I'm going with the headcannon that the hotter your climate, the higher your body temperature is and the colder the climate the colder your body temperature), his clothes were quickly drying.

The two nations walked in silence as they walked through a forest, which Iceland found odd. _Why would there be an inn out here?_ but he didn't comment. He figured the Asian nation knew where he was going. Soon enough they arrived at a old looking wooden building. Hong Kong entered and Iceland followed curiously. At the front desk sat a woman, well they looked like a woman, but they had horns growing out of their heads. (Yup, I'm bringing in magical creatures!) "Hello," Hong Kong says bowing his head slightly, before he could say anything else, keys were tossed at him and the woman walked away. Iceland looked curiously at the Asian, but Hong Kong ignored his gaze and walked to the stairway, waving for the Nordic to follow, which Iceland did.

After a few hours, and Hong Kong going down to make a few more requests, they had two twin beds, and a crib in their medium sized room. "Why is there an inn all the way out here?" Iceland asks, sipping the beer he had been given. The pair were also wearing borrowed clothes since the inn keeper, whose name Iceland learnt was Maria, who was also a Nature demon (dont ask), was concerned about them getting hypothermia and shit so she had insisted they let her wash and dry the clothes.

"It only serves to those with magical abilities or prosperity. So it's all the way out here to discourage normal people. Maria does often get the odd hiker or explorer but most of her guests are faes, demons other mythical creatures." Hong Kong explains with a shrug, he hadn't requested any drinks so he was just rocking the crib with his foot to help the unknown child sleep. "We should head back to Paris in the morning. Try and figure out who this is." Hong Kong adds when the pair delve into silence.

"You think she's a nation?" Iceland asks, eyeing the Asian curiously, who just nods in response. "What's your name anyway?" Iceland asks, if he was going to spend time with this man, he might as well know his human name.

"Wang Jia Long." Hong Kong states, "But most Europeans just call me Leon." He adds with a shrug.

"Leon?" Iceland asks, confused as to how you get 'Leon' from 'Jia Long' seeing as how that would've been Hong Kong's first name.

"It's the name England gave me when he took me away from China." Leon says with a shrug and Iceland bites his tongue, then decides to give his own name.

"I'm Emil Steilsson." He says with a small flash of a smile.

"Glad to formally meet you." Leon states then the baby wakes up crying. Leon picks up the child, trying to get her to go back to sleep, which he failed at. He handed her over to the taller nation who easily got her to go back to sleep. "I think she likes to play favourites." Leon grumbles as Emil put the child back in her crib.

"I'm just better with children." Emil says with a shrug.

"Are you often on babysitter duty?" Leon asks, looking at the other curiously. Emil silently shakes his head.

"I just get a lot of free time with my over protective family so I go to orphanages and hospitals in my country and play with the children there." Emil says with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal. Which to him it wasn't. It was just part of his everyday life. The two delve into silence, then a knock sounds at their door and Emil answers it.

"Clothes?" another Nature demon asks, holding their clothes in his arms. Emil wordlessly taking the clothes, nodding his head in thanks and shut the door once the demon left. He tossed the red clothes to his Asian companion, Leon caught them and disappeared into the bathroom to change while Emil just quickly changed into his clothes in their room. He was finished before the Asian came out of the washroom.

"What should we call her? Ya know, until we figure out her real name."Leon asks, walking over to the sleeping child.

"You found her, what do you think we should call her?" Emil asks, kneeling on one side of the crib while Leon kneeled on the other side, both looking down at the tan baby.

"She looks like a Michelle to me." Leon murmurs, as the baby wakes up in a cliche movie way without crying and smiling. Leon pokes his finger in and the baby grabs the finger and lightly tugs on it. "Do you think she's a northern or southern country?" Leon asks and Emil shrugs.

"Judging from how your finger isnt dislocated, she's not a Nordic or Northern Asian. She might be from Canada." Emil states, and Leon looks curiously over at the white haired country. Emil notices and shrugs "When Denmark found me I dislocated his arm." Emil mumbles, sticking his own hand in and Michelle immediately grabs it, tugging lightly then decides to knaw on the finger.

"Wasn't he like an Empire when he found you?" Leon asks, not knowing much about European history other than what had effected England. Emil just shrugs, not knowing that much and not really caring about learning anything from the Dane's history. "All the Nordics are pretty strong, huh?" Leon asks, looking at the small, gentle child in the crib.

Emil shrugged "I guess. I think I just caught him off guard. " The nordic states in his normal monotone, and impassive face expression as the little girl knaws and sucks on his finger. "I think she's a southern country." Emil comments, gaining Leons full curious attention. "Her body temperature is higher than most northern countries. Also she's probably related to England. Maybe one of his African colonies." Emil states with a shrug.

"Why do you think that?" Leon asks, reffering to the part about being related to England.

Emil shrugged "Just a feeling. But seeing as how we found her in France, she might be related to him as well." Leon just looked at the other curiously. Then Michelle starts crying. Emil picks her up and does what he normally does to get her to sleep but she doesn't want to. "Can you go see if they have baby food, or formula here?" Emil, still trying to calm the crying baby. Leon runs out of the room and goes to the kitchen, soon getting a bottle of warm baby formula and handsd it to Emil when he returns to the room. Emil takes it, letting the baby drink from it as he held it a slight angle to help her.

"Do you often care for babies?" Leon asks curiously as Emil feeds Michelle, then burps her when her cries demand it, then places the baby in the crib.

Emil shrugs and takes off his coat, grabbing a towel to clean off the baby vomit. "Sometimes. When I go to the orphanage mostly." Emil comments then sents his jacket on the hook on the door. Sighing at the obvious baby vomit stain on it. Both men stay quiet. Emil laid down, face down on his bed, while Leon sat on the edge on his, thinking of the colonies England stole from France or vice versa. There was Canada, but he was male, and paler than a ghost. A few more colonies flew threw him mind, but he mainly stuck to the colonies that were connected to the ocean, African, female and had to do with France.

"Seychelles." Leon states after a few minutes. Emil sat up and looked at the other curiously. "Seychelles, she's a micronation east of African mainland, i think. From what i barely remember of her, she's always close to dolphins." Leon says with shrug, yawning.

"And we saw dolphins earlier." Emil comments nodding. "If we're going to be walking to Paris tomorrow, I'd suggest we both get some sleep." Emil mumbles before falling down on his bed, and passing out. Leon stays awake for another hour before following.

After 4 hours, the first rays of sunshine peak through the window, waking up the baby who in turn woke up the pair of nations looking after her. After calming and feeding Seychelles, the pair set out. Emil decided to wrap the baby in his coat since he wasn't going to wear it anyways.

After 3 hours (I have no clue how long it takes to walk from southern France to Paris and I have no internet) the pair arrive at their hotel. They decided to go to Emil's since China had decided Leon needed a roomate. South Korea. Emil set the baby on the bed with a sigh and a yawn. "I want to ignore the meeting and just sleep more." Emil mumbles, not caring enough to remove his accent from his words, making them carely intelligable.

Leon fell on the king sized bed as well "I heard sleep." He mutters, still tired as well. "We don't really have to go to the meeting, do we?" Leon mumbles, face buried in a pillow. Emil says something but all Leon could understand was "After" so he figured the other was saying they could just go down after the meeting. All three of them quickly fell asleep.

-changing perspectives-

The other four Nordic nations walk back into the hotel. They had gone back to search for their brother who they had left in the middle of nowhere but couldn't find him. Denmark, of course, had informed everyone, asking if anyone knew where he could be. China had also noted that Hong Kong was missing, but no one really heard him over the panicking Dane.

"Uh. Excuse me!" The receptionist calls, waving the four over who walk over to her curiously. "Your friend, Emil Steilsson, re-checked in earlier today, he was with a Wang Jia Long, they both needed another room key card. And they had a baby with them." The receptionist informs the four tall men. They had all seemed frantic the other day at the potention loss of their friend so she wanted to help them.

The four men rush off to Emil's room number, forgoing knocking and just breaking the door down. Somehow the noise didn't wake any of the three. The four Nordics walk into the room, stopping when they see the fairly adorable image of whats on the bed. Emil and one of the Asian countries who was smaller that him were curled up on the bed with a baby. The Asian man had the baby close to his chest while Emil had both of them close to himself. After a few (million) pictures the four slinked away, putting the door back up and leaving the four alone.

Downstairs, all the nations were in the buffet room. Eating after a fairly stressful and annoying meeting. Most people were in their usual groups; north Italy was with the Germanic nations, South Italy was with the BTT, much to his displeasure, The Nordics were together, the Baltics were together, The eastern Asian countries were together, then there was one unusual group. America, England sat with Ukraine, Belarus and a baby Russia who refused to leave either the brits or the American's side. Alfred had some issues trying to feed the baby russian. "Ukraine, what did he eat?" Alfred whines after Ivan had spit the food out all over the table.

"He normally ate whatever he was given."Ukraine says, still confused as to how her baby brother was a baby again.

"I'll go grab some other food. " Arthur mumbles, getting up and going over to the buffet, grabbing some of the more Russian, Ukrainian and Belarusian Cusine rather than the American and European cusine Alfred had grabbed. Among the dishes Arthur brought back was Borcht, which Ivan happily ate with Alfreds assistance. The Nordics had taken the table next to the odd group, and were happily chatting about what they had seen when they broke into their brothers room. After successfully getting Ivan to eat, Alfred laid his head on the table. And started listening in on the Nordics conversation.

"Guys!" Alfred calls lazily, drawing basically everyone's attention. "Did you stop to think that this baby your brother was with might be a nation?" He asks tiredly. Ivan was not a sound sleeper and Alfred got way less sleep than he desired.

"What's this about a baby?" Francis asks walking over. Denmark happily shows the frenchman one of the photos he had taken and France had instantly recognized the baby. "Awww, Seychelles returned to being a baby." The Frenchman says happily, smiling at the photo.

"Why do I feel like we're going to call another meeting?" Alfred grumbles just as Ludwig declares that a meeting will be held in an hour in the Hotel's conference room, which he had reserved for some reason (probably predicting a situation like this).

In an hour, Emil and Leon had been forcefully woken up and dragged up to the conference room. The pair lazily sat beside each other, still really sleepy as the baby Seychelles played on the table. After a while, Germany declares that the meeting had begun and everyone started talking about how nations were turning into babies, and Iceland remembered that Denmark had been turned into a baby and Norway had managed to undo that. "Lukas, can't you just undo the spell or whatever like you did before?" Emil sleepily asks with his extremely heavy accent, making it so only 4 people actually understood him fully.

"I could, but its not much fun that way." Lukas mutters in his own native tongue (which im not translating). Emil gives his brother a halfhearted glare before laying his head down on the table, still tired and wanting to sleep.

After a few moments of silence and everyone curious as to what the brothers had said to each other, Lukas starts muttering the memorized words of the incantation to undo the spell. After about two minutes, both children nations were fully grown and fully naked. Ivan didn't seem to have an issue with being as bare as the day he came into this world, but Seychelles fully minded and hid beneath the table, until Leon handed her his over coat thingy (Idk what its called, and i dont have internet, but it's the red thing he wears. He's wearing a t shirt beneath because why not). After a while of arguing the meeting was dismissed as soon as the nude pairs relatives had gotten them clothing and everyone was sent to their room.

* * *

As I have mentioned multiple times in this chapter. After "Clothes?" I did not have internet when writing this which really annoyed me, cuz I wanted to update before midnight, which wouldn't have happened anyways since I finished this at like 3 am, woo hoo! It's saturday! I feel like Iceland and Hong Kong might be a bit OOC, I'm sorry if they are, I don't mean for them to be, but I haven't written either of them before nor RPed as either them so sorry if they're extremely OOC.

Also i aplogize for all spelling mistakes! This is also the longest chapter I've ever written.


	7. Chapter 7

Russia with baby Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Belarus, Ukraine.

Russia sat in his large empty house. He downs another glass of vodka and poured himself another. It had been weeks since the baby incident and after no more reported incidences, everyone thought maybe whoever was doing it had stopped. Ivan sat alone, continuing to drink his vodka in shots rather than just down the entire bottle. He was pouring himself his 8th, or 10th shot when the doorbell rang. He sighed, finished pouring before walking to the door and opening up the door. He looked curiously at what stood beyond it. The baltic trio were shaking in front of his two sisters. After several minutes of silence, and confusion and shock, Ivan moves out of the doorway so the five of them could enter. He shut the door behind them. No one said anything. Ivan was confused as to why he was being visited by his sisters and the trio of constantly shivering baltics, and to why it was at a such late hour they had come to visit. The baltics didn't really know why they were here. Belarus just showed up at each of their houses and threatened them to come with her to visit her brother. After a bit of begging, Ukraine had joined the four of them and they all took a red eye flight to Russia. Then a cab to Russia's house. Ukraine also didn't know why Belarus had wanted them all there. After a few more minutes of fairly awkward silence, Russia breaks the silence. "Do you want a drink?" He asks awkwardly, he wasn't used to having guests who weren't part of his government or who weren't there by force. (techncally they were there by force but not his force..."Use the force Russia") "Do you have any tea?" Ukraine asks and Ivan nods, "multiple kinds." Ivan mumbles. "I'll have green tea, if you have it." Ukraine says politely and Ivan nods, noticing that the baltics had nodded along to the request to green tea. Except Lativa, who muttered something about wanting vodka. Ivan leaves, turning on the kettle, and deciding to make a pot of tea. After a while, the green tea was ready. Ivan was going to pour the cups of tea when he heard crying from his main foyer. Ivan put the tea pot down and walked out, paling at the sight of five babies, four of which were crying, three of which started crying even harder when Russia had come back.

After the initial shock wore down, Ivan got the five babys wrapped in blankets and on the couch. He didn't realy know how to take care of a baby. Or mulitple babies. He was never around babies, and even if he was, the only time he was around nation babies was when he was a child, and he didn't take care of them. Ivan paced in front of the five babies. Every one of them was crying, excpet Belarus who was mumbling something along the lines of "MARRY ME BROTHER" But Ivan was doing his best to ignore that. Ivan thought back to when he was a baby but he couldn't really remember much. Who did he know who would know how to take care of a baby? China? Maybe, but last Ivan saw he was having difficulties dealing with his adult children. There wasn't really anyone else he trusted. No nation person. Wait, his boss would know what to do! He hoped. Ivan quickly called his current president. "Ivan, why are you calling me at this hour?" The man sleepily asks. "Do you know anything about taking care of children?" Ivan quickly asks. "What?" The President says, trying to comprehend the question, then trying to figure out why Russia even had children.

Half an hour later, Vladimir Putin was standing in Russia's living room, in pinkish striped pajamas with a pajama cap with a pom pom. The pajamas had obviously been washed to a point where ithe once red stripes were now pink. "How?" Putin asks, it was all he could ask. His nation had five nation babies on his couch, one of which looked to be summoning the devil. " I don't know. They showed up on my doorstep. I let them in, I went into kitchen and they were babies when I came back." Ivan explains again. After a few more minutes of confused silence Putin sighs, "Well all the stores are closed now. We can send people out to get supplies in the morning. For now we'll have to make due." Putin states and Russia nods, knowing this will mean menial labour.

An hour later, the pair had somehow made a crib and put the five children in it, then started on figuring out how exactly they were suppose to get the children to sleep. Russia tried ordering them to sleep, and only succeeded in making the baltic 3 whimper quietly with closed eyes, Ukraine on the verge of tears and Belarus not doing anything unless Ivan married her. "Maybe we should put on song?" Ivan asks, not really knowing how to deal with whimperin and crying children. "Maybe a lullaby? And us leaving?" Putin asks and Ivan nods putting on a soft russian lullaby and both men leave the room. The music was soft enough that they could still hear the whimpering but it died down enough that it was safe to assume everyone was asleep. After a quick peek in by one of the Presidents body guards -since neither leader wanted to look in and risk waking the children somehow- assured them that the five children were sleeping, the men were now content with drinking away their issues.

-_next day_-

Putin left in the early morning after no incidents with the children throughout the night. His men had been sent out to fetch supplies for the babies. Ivan sighed as he opened the door for the men. They put the food and formula in the kitchen, the diapers in a bathroom and made a changing place, put a baby monitor in the nursery, and all the other crap babies need (that I dont know about since I don't have children). After an hour, one of the babies starts crying. Ivan begrungdenly gets up and goes to the nursery, wuickly figuring out it was Latvia, the Russian hesitated but picked up the little country and gently rocked the baby, praying he would stop crying. While rocking, the edge of Russia's scarf brushed the crying baby's mom and Latvia instantly latched onto it. Sucking on it and slowly falling back asleep. Russia grumbles, wanting to start koling and get the baby off his scarf but opted for peace and quiet rather than keeping his scarf to himself. It wasn't like Latvia was trying to steal the scarf. Then Lithuania started crying then Estonia did as well. After a bit of shifting, Latvia was somehow on his shoulder and still sucking on and end of the scarf and curled up. Hugging the Russian's collar bones. Russia picked up Lithuania and Estonia, rocking them as well. After a while, both are asleep and clinging to Russia's arms. Russia supresses a growl as his sisters start crying. He knew how much hell this would be now. After more shifting, the two baltics were clinging to his biceps so he could pick up the two crying girls. Belarus instantly shut up and nuzzled Russia while murmuring "Big Brother" while Ukraine shifted so she was on Russia's opposite shoulder and wrapped in the scarf. Russia mumbles and goes downstairs, sitting on the couch and leaned his head back against the back of the couch.

About three hours later Putin comes back, almost laughing at the sight of Russia covered in babies. "Shut up. It's the only way they'll stay asleep." Ivan mumbles, trying not to let his dark aura out and risk waking the children. "Of course." Putin says, already having several pictures of the country with the children. "So, any knowledge of how to turn them back?" Putin asks, sitting in an armchair. "I haven't really been searching it up." Ivan mumbles. and several of them start crying. After a moment Ivan can tell that the crying most had soiled their diapers. And figured the rest were just hungry. "Mr President, take these three to the bathroom, there should be instructions on what to do. " Ivan says, handing over Estonia, Belarus, and Ukraine then headed into the kitchen with Latvia and Lithuania.

Putin hesitantly went to the bathroom and almost wanted to kill his country for making this his job. Grumbling, the Russian President changed the baby's diapers.

In the kitchen, Russia was heating up two bottle of formula, once they were done, he gave them for the pair of babies. After they drank most of it, not wanting to force them to finish, Russia burped them after taking off his scarf, not wanting it to get dirty. After both were burped and the milk spit was cleaned up, Ivan replaced his scarf and took the pair back to the sitting room, where Putin was sitting with three other children, scowling slightly. "Were you not happy with the job?" Ivan asks, sitting in a chair while Latvia suckled on his scarf again and Lithuania cuddled the Russian's arm again. The President scowled at his country in return. Russia smiled happily. After a while of talking about the current situation, the President handed over the children to Russia and left since it was in fact getting quite late.

Ivan tried to get the babies to go back to bed in their crib, but they were having none of it. So Ivan had little choice but to take them to bed with him. Lying in the middle of the bed on his back, Latvia was to his right, sucking on his scarf still. Ukraine was to his left, wrapped in the scarf. Lithuania was on his right, curled tightly around the large nations arm. Estonia was on his left, curled tightly around the large nations other arm. And Belarus was resting on his stomach. Surprisingly everyone went to bed easily.

Morning sun peaks through the curtains, everyone still asleep and most as babies. However none of them awaken at the intrusion of light, they merely shift themselves away from it. Ivan had remained still throughout the night, as to not disturb or hurt the children (because honestly he could roll over on one of them and kill them by accident) After a few hours, some where around noon The now adult Baltics woke up first. They were frozen in place, mainly from terror, so two were still clinging -nudely- to Russia's arm and Latvia still had Russia's scarf in his mouth. The three start shivering and Ukraine wakes up from the slight nose, using her brothers scarf to cover her bossom and stole a pillow to cover her other area. She motions for them to be quiet, since making noise will only cause Russia and Belarus to awaken. Then Russia starts tapping morse code. ' _Awake. can't speak. help.'_ was the short somewhat panicked message. Terror, similar to the baltic's could be seen on Russia's face, and it was easy to guess who the culprit was. Ukraine easily grabbed Russias phone, after a very quick and hushed and begging conversation with the other person she put the phone on speaker and puts it by Belarus's head, murmuring an apology, and everyone winced when America shouted over the phone, in his usual manner, "MAN THAT WAS SOME AWESOME SEX LAST WEEK!" and Belarus was out the door getting dressed before America could continue and Ukraine hung up. "Poor America." Latvia mumbles, muffled since the scarf was still in his mouth. "Would you mind letting go?" Ivan asks and the Baltics immediately released anything connected to the Russian, Ukraine somewhat hesitantly exchanged the scarf for a blanket to cover herself. Russia left the room, and nearly everyone was terrified that he would come back to harm them. Minutes later, Russia came in carrying a brown woven basket, it was an old style woven one, so no one could see what was in it and the Baltics were somewhat extremely terrified it was filled with medieval torture tools, but when Russia reached into it he brought out one of the baltics folded uniforms. It was a laundry basket. Ivan unloaded all the clothes, which were the clothes the four had arrived it. They had all been washed and dried. Then Ivan left the room to give them somewhat privacy. After a few minutes and "Thank you" 's to Russia his house was empty once more and he returned to drinking.

* * *

Hiya! So the prompt for this one was something like 'The baltics and Russia's sisters as babies and Russia has to deal with 4 crying and terrified babies, while Belarus is calm' Something like that. I'm not quoting anyone here, it's in the reviews. Anywho, I couldn't resist Russia bringing his leader into it, so hehe. Anyways! Multiple things; one I don't always like when Russia is portrayed as a big meanie, sometimes I cool with it if its part of a awesomely written fic/ redemption fic. And I feel the need to remind you WHEN YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING, IT HAS TO CONTAIN AT LEAST THREE COUNTRIES, otherwise I wont do it. I guess in exchange for a country you could do their leader, but I'd prefer if you didn't, since I don't want to brutality murder any world leaders, and i only know like 4. (Putin, Queeny, Obama, Harper). Ps! If you do America + leader take care of blah blah blah, I will do Obama. If you do, Canada + Leader , I will do Harper (even though we're in an election and I want that fucker out of parliament), If you do, England + leader, you bet your ass I'm doing the Queen. I do not care if she dies or is surpassed, I will always do the Queen. *Sassy snap*


End file.
